O Retorno a Kisangani
by Frentzen
Summary: Carter está em perigo na África, e Abby toma uma corajosa decisão. Será ela capaz de reencontralo? CARBY
1. Carter?

Ok, ai vai mais uma história Carby... Só lembrando que ER pertence a WB, NBC (alguns figurantes são criações minhas, though). Além disso eu não sou médica, por isso uso alguns termos médicos sem muita (ou quase nenhuma) certeza, logo crianças, não tentem isso em casa. É isso, espero que gostem! A história se passa na 11ª temporada, suponha que Carter não tivesse conhecido Kem, não tivesse voltado depois de ter salvado Luka, mas tivesse realmente mandado a carta... Alguns médicos no ER são novos, só para dar contexto à história

**"O retorno a Kisangani"**

**Dr Lockhart**

**Lounge**

_Tem como esse dia ficar pior, _pensou Abby, de pé diante de seu armário, retirando o jaleco totalmente sujo com uma mistura indecifrável. Ela sabia que a sorte não andava muito ao seu lado, mas aquele dia estava transpassando todos os limites possíveis. Em seis meses de residência ela nunca tinha atendido tantos traumas, ou perdido mais do que um paciente por plantão._ Mas seis, _ela disse consigo mesma, para depois sussurrar para o próprio armário, "Eu sou uma assassina..."

Abby ainda falava consigo mesma quando Haleh entrou na sala.

"Abby, seu paciente na sala de exames 2 está vomitando de novo"

"Já estou sabendo", Abby respondeu mostrando o jaleco encharcado, "O CBC que eu pedi ainda não chegou?"

"As coisas andam meio lentas lá em cima... Mantenho o dramim?"

"5cc a cada 10 minutos", Abby pegou um jaleco limpo e vestiu-se rapidamente, guardando o sujo em um saco plástico, "Susan já chegou?"

"Sala de exames 4...", Haleh confirmou e logo depois saiu da sala. Abby olhou em seu relógio, são 5 da tarde. Ela ainda tinha cinco horas pela frente de seu terrível plantão e tudo o que ela queria era um bom banho e um café decente. Mas isso teria que esperar.

_Vamos, Abby, tente não matar mais ninguém hoje, ok? _Abby repetiu mentalmente enquanto pegava o estetoscópio e o pager. Ela olhou para o armário e percebeu que o seu celular está vibrando. Agarrou-o imediatamente e deu uma olhada:

_"Você tem uma mensagem de voz"_

Abby procurou curiosa pelo remetente, mas o número não lhe era familiar. Ela então colocou a mensagem para passar. Depois de alguns segundos, ela começou a ouvir a gravação

_"barulho intenso Hei... seu número continua o mesmo.."_

O ruído na gravação era intenso, mas não tão intenso quanto o frio que Abby sentiu no estômago ao reconhecer aquela voz. Uma voz que ela não ouvia há muito, muito tempo. Ela continuou ouvindo a gravação, com toda a atenção possível, e a cada palavra dita, a tensão em seu peito crescia. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, era surreal e assustador...

"Carter?", Abby sussurrou ao fim da mensagem, extremamente angustiada. Ela olhou para o celular e apertou a tecla para repetir a mensagem, mas desta vez o olhar curioso deu lugar a uma expressão aterrorizada. Abby começou a ouvir a mensagem novamente, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas..

continua...


	2. Em algum lugar na África

Disclaimer: ER é propriedade da WB, NBC, bla bla

**"O retorno a Kisangani"**

** Dr Lockhart**

**Parte I**

**Em algum lugar na África, momentos antes**

_Onde estou?_, perguntou-se Carter, olhando em volta. Ele estava no início de uma planície, que se extendia para o norte até onde a vista alcançava. _Ou seria para o sul?_ Carter não tinha mais certeza da direção, há dias se sentia desnorteado. _Totalmente desnorteado..._ Ele olhou para o céu nublado e não encontrou o sol entre as nuvens. A única certeza que tinha era de que ia chover forte, e mais uma vez em mais de 30 dias o dia se tornaria noite mais cedo..

Carter seguiu caminhando pela planície rude, na esperança de encontrar uma estrada ou qualquer coisa parecida. O exército guerrilheiro estava rondando aquelas terras e se o encontrassem, ele estaria morto. Precisava chegar à fronteira, seja lá qual fosse. E se não o fizesse nas próximas horas provavelmente não o faria mais, pois a fome e a sede não permitiriam. Carter nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez em que comera realmente. Pensar na América nessas horas era uma tortura. _Um cookie caía bem agora, com um café decente.._

Carter ainda pensava nisso quando achou ter visto algo ao longe. Ele tentou acelerar os passos tanto quanto suas forças lhe permitiram e foi então que viu, apenas alguns metros a sua frente, um homem caído de bruços entre as folhagens. Carter caminhou até ele com cuidado e, apesar de ver uma entrada de bala em suas costas, procurou por qualquer sinal de vida.

_Sem pulso.. pra variar. _

Carter virou o corpo do robusto homem branco e percebeu se tratar de um soldado estrangeiro. Pela forma como estava caído, provavelmente fora caçado pelos guerrilheiros até tombar com um tiro de rifle. Carter deveria se sentir enojado e abalado com tal visão, mas depois de tanto tempo vivendo a realidade da guerrilha, ele já não sentia mais nada. Assim como todas as vítimas da guerra, ele só queria que tudo aquilo tivesse um fim.

Revistando o corpo, Carter encontrou o que procurava há algum tempo. Escondido entre as roupas do soldado, um pequeno cantil de água. Carter balançou e, ao ouvir o barulho de líquido, abriu-o imediatamente, tomando-o em goles vigorosos. Beber água havia se tornado sinônimo de sexo, era sempre um prazer intenso. Ao sentir sua sede parcialmente saciada, Carter fechou o cantil. Ainda havia um pouco de água e ele sabia que deveria guardá-la como o seu bem mais precioso.

Carter se levantou para seguir caminho, mas algo chamou sua atenção de volta para o corpo do homem. Carter se agachou novamente para pegar o estranho aparelho caído sob o cadáver e mal pôde acreditar quando o reconheceu:

_Um telefone satélite!_

Aquilo era mais do que um cookie, era a passagem de Carter de volta para a vida. Ele ligou o aparelho com cuidado e quase gritou quando viu o sinal. A bateria estava muito fraca, mas provavelemnte aguentaria uma última ligação. Carter começou a discar para a embaixada americana, mas um ruído ao longe fez com que ele escondesse o telefone em suas calças e se deitasse no mato.

O barulho estava ao leste de Carter, e se aproximava. Logo Carter pôde ver que se tratava de uma caminhonete. A primeira intenção era se levantar e correr até o carro, mas Carter reconhecia os homens que estavam na carroceria: eram guerrilheiros Mai-Mai, armados de rifles e granadas. Os mesmos homens de quem Carter estava fugindo há algum tempo. E agora eles estavam a menos de 1km de distância de Carter, mas com sorte seguiriam sem vê-lo entre as folhagens. Seu coração quase parou ao ver a caminhonete reduzir a velocidade e virar na direção em que ele se escondera

_Estou morto.., _pensou Carter, _Totalmente morto_

Os homens começaram a gritar ao avistar Carter, e este apenas se ajoelhou no mato e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Um dos homens desceu do carro e apontou um rifle para a cabeça de Carter, que fechou os olhos.

"O que faz aqui?", perguntou o homem em tom hostil

"Eu sou médico da aliança internacional..", Carter disse sabendo que não conveceria o homem.

"Cadê o crachá?"

"Eu perdi...", Carter disse quase para si, resignado.

Um outro homem desceu do carro e olhou para Carter, dirigindo-se ao que estava apontando a arma. Os dois começaram a conversar em um dialeto próprio, o qual Carter ainda não aprendera muito bem. Foi então que um deles disse em françês, de forma clara e precisa,

"Pra que levá-lo, vamos matá-lo aqui mesmo"

O homem engatilhou o rifle, mas algo chamou sua atenção. Um carro do exército se aproximava ao longe

"Droga, malditos!", gritou o guerrilheiro abrindo fogo contra o carro. Os soldados fizeraa o mesmo, e os outros homens Mai-Mai na carroceria começaram a se posicionar para o combate. Carter se viu esquecido e sem pensar muito, começou a correr na direção da floresta de onde viera

Um dos homens Mai-Mai percebeu o movimento e atirou em sua direção. Carter sentiu uma dor aguda no braço, mas não caiu. Continuou correndo desesperadamente até alcançar a mata. Os tiros ficavam cada vez mais distantes, mas Carter não tinha mais esperança. Desabou junto a uma árvore ao fim de suas forças, com sangue escorrendo pelo seu corpo. Ele tentou sentir o lugar do tiro, e pelo tamanho do ferimento não havia sido um rifle, talvez uma pequena pistola. Mesmo assim Carter se sentia morto. E morreria ali, no meio do nada, sozinho..

Foi então que ele se lembrou do telefone. Tirou-o do lugar escondido e o olhou por um instante. Havia bateria para uma última ligação, poderia ligar para Kisangani, ou para a embaixada. Mas de que adiantaria, se ele estaria morto em algumas horas? Pensou bem no que poderia fazer com aquela última dádiva que lhe fora concebida.. Até que decidiu.

Um pouco receoso, Carter começou a discar o número, que estava claro em sua mente. Discou e esperou até atendesse, mas nada. Depois de algum tempo, a ligação foi encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens, e ele teve enfim o seu último desejo realizado.

_"Hei, aqui é a Abby, mas eu não posso atender agora.. Deixe a sua mensagem"_

Carter ficou um tempo em silêncio, receoso de devia ou não falar alguma coisa. A dor em seu braço o fez dar um pequeno suspiro, e ele achou melhor dizer algumas palavras.

"Hei... Seu número continua o mesmo...", Carter disse sem saber realmente o que dizer. Ele tentou respirar com mais calma, mas a dor em seu braço mal o deixava pensar direito. Ele se esforçou para continuar.

"Eu nem sei porque estou fazendo isso, mas.. Eu nem tenho esse direito.."

Respingos entre as folhas indicavam que a prometida chuva enfim cairia. Carter olhou para o céu entre as árvores, estava mais escuro do que nunca. O barulho dos tiros ainda era intenso, e ele sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto. Não pela chuva, não pela guerra, mas por saber que não veria Abby nunca mais.

"Eu não devia ter fugido de você... Eu te liguei porque eu precisava ouvir a sua voz uma última vez, eu... Eu não tenho muito tempo, acabou tudo..."

Carter estava entre o limite da dor física e do sofrimento emocional. Suas mãos tremiam, assim como seus lábios. Ele estava morrendo.

"Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu sinto sua falta... Eu.. ugh, eu sinto tanto a sua falta... Eu não voltarei mais pra casa então... Se despede do pessoal por mim, ugh, da Susan, Frank, Chen, Luka, Weaver... Eu queria que tivesse sido diferente, Abby... Eu sinto muito... Adeus..."

Continua..


	3. Comm Lockhart

**disclaimer: **ER e seus personagens (com exceção de Marjorie e alguns figurantes) são propriedade da WB, NBC, bla bla

**"O Retorno a Kisangani"**

**Dr Lockhart**

**Parte II**

**Lounge - algumas horas depois**

Luka entrou na sala apressado, Pratt, Chen e Susan encararam-no aflitos.

"O que houve?", perguntou Susan angustiada, "Carter está bem?"

"Não sabemos ainda". Luka passou a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente preocupado.

"O que houve afinal?", perguntou Pratt.

"Abby recebeu um recado na caixa de mensagem do celular dela, uma mensagem de Carter"

"E o que ele disse", perguntou Chen igualmente curiosa.

"Se despediu dela"

Susan levou a mão à boca ao ouvir as palavras de Luka, "Oh meu Deus, como assim?"

"Não sei direito, há muito ruído na gravação. Do que a gente entendeu, ele diz que sente a falta dela e pede a ela para se despedir do pessoal por ele"

"Não pode ser...", disse Chen incrédula, e Luka prosseguiu com a história

"Nós ligamos para a aliança e disseram que ele está desaparecido há mais de duas semanas"

Pratt encarou Luka com medo em seu olhar, "Acha que ele está..."

"Eu não sei...", Luka admitiu com o coração apertado, "Há uma guerrilha na área e ninguém entra sem autorização especial das tropas. Mesmo que eu entre com o pedido, só conseguiria uma autorização em um mês"

"E onde está Abby?", perguntou Susan.

"Foi com Marjorie até o prédio da telefonia para tentar rastrear a ligação"

"Marjorie?", perguntou Chen.

"Dra Everhart, a nova cirurgiã", esclareceu Susan, "Ela é oficial médica das forças armadas"

"E conhece muita gente influente", completou Luka

"Alguém ligou para os pais dele?", perguntou Pratt

"Weaver achou melhor não dizer nada até termos certeza", Luka disse cada vez mais angustiado, "Droga, eu tenho que arranjar uma maneira de ir até lá, mas não há como"

Eles ainda conversavam quando Marjorie, uma médica ruiva de olhos claros aparentando uns trinta anos, entrou na sala. Todos voltaram-se para ela apreensivos.

"E então?", Luka caminhou até ela ansioso, "Alguma novidade?"

"De acordo com a companhia celular, a ligação veio de um telefone satélite portátil. Eles rastrearam a ligação até algum lugar ao sul do Sudão, com margem de erro de uns 2km"

"Oh meu Deus", Susan angustiou-se de vez, "Não acredito"

"Eles também limparam a gravação e nós conseguimos entender o resto da mensagem", continuou Marjorie, "Ele diz que se arrepende de ter deixado Abby, e ele parece estar confuso... A voz dele treme bastante, Abby acha que estava com febre"

"Precisamos fazer alguma coisa", disse Pratt levantando-se do sofá.

"Abby veio com você?", Luka perguntou a Marjorie, que por um momento pareceu ter receio de responder.

"Não... Ela tinha que cuidar de umas coisas"

A porta da sala de abriu novamente, desta vez era Jerry. Ele trazia nas mãos cinco ou seis cabides de roupas cobertas por capas pretas.

"Dra Everhart", Jerry disse entregando as roupas, "Um homem deixou agora há pouco"

"Obrigada, Jerry", ela disse pegando os cabides. Todos olharam curiosos.

"O que é isso?", Susan foi a primeira a perguntar.

"Meu uniforme. Somente militares conseguem entrar no perímetro da guerrilha"

"Você vai para o Sudão?", Luka perguntou espantado.

"Eu não. Abby vai"

"O quê?", Susan correspondeu à surpresa geral de todos presentes, "Como assim Abby?"

"Eu conversei com uns amigos meus no alto escalão da aeronáutica e consegui um lugar em um vôo militar com mantimentos que sai amanhã, de Paris para Kisangani, no Zaire. Com a minha patente, não vai ser difícil atravessar a fronteira. Abby vai como oficial médica, Comm Lockhart"

"Marjorie", Luka colocou-se imediatamente negando com a cabeça, "Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia"

"Eu não achei também, mas tudo o que posso fazer é apoiá-la na decisão dela e ajudá-la como eu puder. Ela disse que iria à África nem que tivesse que ser clandestinamente"

"Onde ela está agora?", perguntou Susan ainda incrédula com a decisão de Abby.

"Em casa, fazendo uma mala e dando uns telefonemas. Tem um vôo que sai hoje às 11 da noite para Paris, sem escala. Ela chegará a tempo de partir com a força aérea francesa. Ela pediu que eu falasse com vocês.. Ela queria vir, mas não há tempo"

"Inacreditável..." Chen disse quase sussurrando e Pratt voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela, "É tão surreal..."

"Bem, eu já vou", Marjorie voltou-se para a porta, "tenho que passar em casa pra pegar umas coisas e levá-la ao aeroporto"

"Eu vou com você,Marjorie", Susan disse retirando o jaleco e voltando-se para Chen, "Chen, você..."

"Eu te cubro", Chen concluiu por Susan, "pode deixar. Manda um beijo pra Abby e...Boa sorte"

"Eh, ela vai precisar..." Pratt disse em tom de lamentação"

Marjorie, Susan e Luka saíram da sala apressados, Pratt e Chen entreolharam-se.

"Acha que ele ainda está vivo?", ela perguntou

Pratt pensou em responder com palavras, mas as temia acima de tudo. Apenas olhou para Chen e para o armário que um dia fora ocupado pelo Dr Carter...

**Aeroporto**

Abby caminhou em direção ao portão de embarque ao lado de Susan, Luka e Marjorie. Abby e Marjorie estavam perfeitamente vestidas em uniformes militares, Marjorie de branco, Abby de preto. O grupo avistou um oficial e caminharam até ele

"Almirante Bradley", Marjorie cumprimentou o senhor de barba e cabelos brancos, e este lhe dedicou um sorriso

"Comandante Everhart, bom vê-la novamente. A aeronáutica precisa de cirurgiões como você"

"O serviço público também, Sr", Marjorie voltou-se para Abby "Esta é Abby Lockhart"

"Comm Lockhart a partir de agora", ele entrega a ela uma insígnia com o nome dela. Luka e Susan ainda estão incrédulos com toda aquela situação. Abby partiu para cumprimentar o homem com um aperto de mão

"Desculpe... Eu ainda estou tentando aprender o lance da continência"

"Não se preocupe com isso, a sua patente é alta demais. Quando chegar ao acampamento, os outros soldados é que farão reverencia. Eu vou te explicar o básico da burocracia durante a viagem. Bem, está pronta?"

"Sim, Sr", Abby confirmou tentando se sentir mais segura, e voltou-se para os amigos"

"Muito bem, você sabe o que fazer", Marjorie disse primeiro, "Procure alguém na fronteira, um carro, uma moto de preferência. Tem cinco mil dólares no meio da bagagem entre as meias, use para conseguir um avião de volta caso algo dê errado, ok? Ligue quando chegar em Kisangani"

"Pode deixar...", Abby e Marjorie se abraçaram emocionadas, "Obrigada por tudo, Marjorie"

"Se cuida...", Marjorie concluiu, e Abby voltou-se para Luka. Ele estava claramente nervoso e discordante daquela viagem.

" Ainda há tempo de desistir dessa loucura...", ele disse encarando-a

"Não realmente" Abby olhou para o uniforme que estava usando, "acho que já estou bastante envolvida"

"Toma cuidado", ele disse no momento em que a abraçou forte, "Por favor, toma cuidado"

Abby soltou Luka e virou-se para Susan. Esta estava chorando e Abby acabou deixando as lágrimas descerem também

"Você é louca, sabia?", Susan disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, "Totalmente louca!"

Abby sabia disso, mas era mais forte do que ela. As duas se olharam por um instante e Abby abraçou Susan com força.

"Eu sei que ele está vivo, Susan. Eu o deixei pra trás uma vez, eu não vou fazer isso de novo"

"E eu sei que você vai encontrá-lo. Eu sei que vai"

"Dá um beijo no Cosmos, ok?"

"Se cuida, pelo amor de Deus..."

"Eu vou", Abby enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu para os três. Pegou uma maleta e passou pelo portão de embarque ao lado do Almirante. Marjorie, Luka e Susan acenaram e a observaram até ela sumir da vista. No fundo, a sensação que eles tinham era a de que não a veriam mais.

"O que acham?", Luka perguntou um tanto desolado com a possibilidade de perder a amiga

"É difícil, mas ela está muito determinada", disse Marjorie, "Eu acho que se ele estiver vivo, ela vai encontrá-lo"

"Ela vai encontrá-lo, eu posso sentir...", Susan disse para os dois, os olhos vermelhos das lágrimas. _Vivo ou morto, eu sei que ela vai encontrá-lo..._

Continua...


End file.
